The invention relates to a method of making thin sheet metal material relatively rigid.
In our prior patent application WO 94112294 published on Jun. 9, 1994 (Agent's Ref: P01448PCT) we have disclosed a method of forming projections in a thin sheet to increase the stiffness of the sheet. We have now discovered an improved method of treating the sheet material.